


Earning trust

by Runadaemon



Series: Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Love Square Fluff Week 2020, Trust, adrien centric, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runadaemon/pseuds/Runadaemon
Summary: Over time, Adrien noticed the difference in treatment. He just wasn’t sure what it meant.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625758
Comments: 7
Kudos: 279





	Earning trust

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED to do Ladrien, I’m just not *good* at it. Please, let me know what other tags I should include. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, if you’ve read it on tumblr, I deliberately post different versions, so this one is a little different, more polished. I try to keep my content different between ao3 and tumblr, so if you find me on tumblr, you might find some gems. ;)

The first couple of times Ladybug had come to save Adrien, he’d been shocked and pleased. She was always kind, always smiling, and always confident with him.  Time after time, Ladybug treated him so gently, and with such benevolent consideration, he could hardly believe it.  Adrien blushed, he smiled, and he drank in the  generous attention she bestowed upon him.

As time passed, Adrien found himself more and more aware of the difference in treatment he received as a civilian when compared to his alter-ego. The kind, ever-understanding tone would change to one that was frustrated, or irritated, or upset. 

“Oh, I’ll wait right here Adrien!” 

“Where have you BEEN, silly cat? We have a situation!”

“Oh, you’re showering? Adrien, I really need to get you somewhere safe, can you hurry?”

“Chat, he won’t come out of the shower, and I can’t go in, can you guard him from here while I take care of the  akuma ?”

“Adrien!”

“Chat!”

**************************************************

Even as Adrien did his best to ignore it , he couldn’t help noticing the difference in treatment. Adrien received starry eyes, sweet smiles, and soft touches. Chat received eye-rolls, mischievous grins, and surprise trust throws that sent him careening into space. When he brought it up with  Plagg ,  Plagg rolled his eyes and proclaimed the difference a ‘human thing’ he wasn’t interested in.

“I just don’t understand why she’s always so kind to ‘Adrien’ when he’s constantly getting in trouble. Ladybug is so obvious when she doesn’t want to do something. She’s rolled her eyes and stormed away from  akuma targets before, but she never gets like that with me.” Adrien sighed and leaned back. “I just don’t understand why. She has to be sick of the useless civilian side by now.”

*****************************************************

When Chat brought it up with Ladybug, he wasn’t prepared. “So, aren’t you tired of having to rescue that model boy yet?” Chat casually mentioned in the middle of a battle, when they paused for a breath right in front of one of his advertisements. Chat wasn’t prepared to see Ladybug’s eyes narrow and her mouth thin.

“Do you mean him?” Ladybug gestured at his poster board, and Chat nodded hesitantly. “I WISH he was the only civilian I had to rescue.” Chat’s mouth dropped open.  Despite his best intentions, thoughtless words slipped out.

“Because he’s a model?” Ladybug immediately turned to face Chat, giving him her undivided attention. Chat regretted bringing it up, noticing the angry glare on her face.

“No , Chat Noir.” Chat straightened, well aware he was in trouble when she used  the full name. It was often a  sign that the battle was getting serious. Glancing down at the  akuma still mindle ssly rampaging below, he knew this time was due to his own screw up. Chat looked back up and was immediately caught in his Lady’s bluebell eyes. 

“I wish he was the one I was saving all the time because no matter what the occasion, he’s happy to see me.” Chat felt a tickle in the back of his throat, and softly cleared it. Ladybug obviously wasn’t done. “Time after time, I have to interrupt his alone time, his work time, even his friend time because of  akuma . And no matter what the reason, no matter what I interrupt, he will smile, he will be happy to see me, and he will not push my boundaries.”

Chat felt his mouth hanging open and closed it. “What do you mean about boundaries?” Chat frowned. He hadn’t noticed any rude civilians, but if Ladybug had an issue, surely she would have said something. 

“I don’t know how many civilians have taken the opportunity to grab my waist as tight as they can, or bury their head in my chest when they ‘swoon’ but…” Ladybug rolled her eyes and gestured for ‘too many’. “I don’t have to worry about that with Adrien. He really respects me. That’s why….” Ladybug looked at him appraisingly.

Chat blinked back innocently. He really didn’t know where Ladybug was going with this, but he was quietly dying at the idea of people taking advantage of Ladybug’s kind nature, and seething at not having noticed it before. 

“That’s why,” Ladybug began again, in a more confident voice. “I’ve been considering bringing him in as a ‘temporary’ hero. I know I can trust him, and I feel like you two would get along really well, if I could ever get the two of you in the same place at the same time.” Ladybug rolled her eyes fondly. “What do you think,  Chat ?” 

Chat blinked. He was certain he should tell her something to dissuade her. It would make things much more complicated for him, otherwise. But he was hesitant, struck by the look of happiness in her eyes, the smile she couldn’t control, and the realization that no matter his form, she trusted and wanted to spend time with him. 

“I…” Chat started. He cleared his throat self-consciously, aware of the squeak that escaped. “I’m sorry my Lady. I’ll save him when needed, but he and I…” Chat took a breath, aware this could hurt her image of him. “We don’t get along. So please don’t bring him in.”

“Oh.” Chat felt his heart squeeze at the momentary look of heartbreak on Ladybug’s face. “I see.” She murmured. “Is that why you’re late when he’s in trouble…?” Ladybug’s face showed her reluctance to even consider him abandoning his duties over a feud. Chat shook his head. 

“No! That was always just  bad timing with my civilian side, I swear!” Chat watched the relief and happiness return to his Lady’s face. “I’m sorry my Lady. I know you like him, but I can’t work with him as Chat.” Ladybug gave him a firm nod.

“I got it, Chat. I won’t force you. It’s not my business why you don’t get along.” Ladybug tossed her head side to side in consideration. “I’m really curious, because I can’t imagine him not getting along with anyone, but I trust you both. If you say no, I ’m not going to push it on you . Let’s take care of this  akuma , okay?” Ladybug smiled at him, and Chat felt weak with relief.

“Right. Thanks, my Lady.” They flew down to take care of their duties.

*****************************************************************

The next time Ladybug came to save Adrien, Adrien was braced for inquisitive questions about his ‘feud’ with Chat Noir. He knew he would have questions if it was him in her place. But to his surprise, Ladybug remained so kind, so professional, and so understanding. Ladybug didn’t ask anything personal, and he was much more aware of just where his hands landed whenever they touched. 

Lad ybug smiled at him brightly while he was wrapped in her arms as they swung from the  akuma . “Thanks for taking the Ladybug express! Please find a quiet place to hide until the current crisis is over!” Ladybug joked with a wink as she gently set him down in an office building. “My partner and I will take care of everything, okay?” 

Adrien hesitated. “Ladybug?” Ladybug smiled at him before glancing around to make sure the  akuma wasn’t nearby.

“Yes Adrien?” Adrien braced himself. 

“You’re not going to ask why Chat Noir and I don’t get  along? ” Adrien watched Ladybug freeze before turning to him with wide eyes. Oh, this was a bad idea. Abort the mission, abort!

“What…?” Ladybug breathed. Adrien winced. 

“I just mean! He’s always brisk with me! And I wondered if he’s like that with everyone?” Adrien flailed for any excuse. Ladybug straightened up with an impassive face. 

“No, Adrien, don’t worry. You get along just fine. Chat’s like that with most people, okay?” Adrien found himself surprised.  Ladybug wasn’t a very good liar, the tone in her voice was a little off. Adrien was pretty sure anyone that didn’t know her as well as he did would have been fooled though.  He hadn’t expected Ladybug to lie to his face. With a smile, Ladybug continued. 

“Please find somewhere to hide, okay? I want you to be safe.” Adrien could see the honesty in her smile, and he nodded, ready to escape this awkward conversation. Ladybug nodded  back briskly  and started spinning her yo-yo as Adrien ran down a level to transform.

Plagg popped out briefly. “Well? Was that what you wanted to hear?” Adrien waved him off, conce ntrating on making sure the room was clear of civilians.  Once he was sure, he looked back at his  kwami .

“I can’t believe she lied to me like that.” Adrien muttered. “I’m not cold or stand-offish to civilians! I’m  guuureat !”  Plagg side-eyed him.

“You’re not a tiger, either. Can’t we just get this over with? You’re out of cheese. ” Adrien sighed. 

“Right.  Plagg , claws out!”

*****************************************

After the battle, Chat Noir expected Ladybug to rush off to make sure ‘Adrien’ was okay , but instead she called out to him. “Chat! I need to talk to you for a minute!” Chat paused.

“This is mew,  MiLady . What can I do for  mew Lady ?” Ladybug grinned at his silly punning. 

“I just wanted to let you know that Adrien has noticed you’re awkward with him. I think it’s a civilian thing between you two, so I’m not going to pry , but… .” Ladybug fixed him with a serious stare. “You’re my partner, so I covered for you. I told him you’re like that with a lot of civilians. But you need to be careful. I don’t want you exposed because of this , okay?” 

Chat nodded, surprised by his Lady once more. He felt oddly touched that Ladybug would tell him when she lied for him. Ladybug rested a hand on Chat’s shoulder. He luxuriated in the heat from her palm. 

“Chat,  it’s okay if you don’t like him, but I do.” Chat opened eyes he’d never realized he’d closed, meeting her serious gaze and flinching under the weight of it. “I  like him a lot, and I  don’t want to lie to him again. Try  to treat him like everyone else at the very least, okay? He’s really a wonderful boy that I trust, and I hate lying.” 

Chat nodded silently, already well aware of how much she hated  lying.  “I appreciate it, Ladybug. I’m sorry you had to lie for me.” Chat covered her hand with his paw, squeezing gently. Ladybug smiled at him, and Chat felt butterflies erupt. 

“It’s okay. You’re worth more than a couple little white lies. Just be careful. I never want to lose you as my partner, okay?” Chat stared, surprised she’d thought over the situation to such an extent. Chat smiled helplessly, falling  for his lady’s charms all over again. Chat felt valued in a way he wasn’t sure anyone in his daily life had ever shown him before.  When he thought about someone who hated lying being willing to lie for him, he felt so lucky to have her in his life. 

“Thanks, Ladybug.  Chatch you  later?” Chat winked , ready to go hide and squeal about his Lady for the rest of his life.

“Sure, Chat. I need to get Adrien home  anyway. Bug out!” Ladybug saluted before vaulting towards the building she’d left Adrien in. Chat cursed before scrambling to get there before her. 

This double life was difficult, and often caused him problems.  Chat never regretted a moment though, because Ladybug always made everything worth  it .


End file.
